Dino Whisperer
by wolfdemongirl136
Summary: Something's amiss with the new Jurassic World trainer. Owen over hears that the Military wants her, when Owen learns of her rare secret he'll stop at nothing to protect her. O.O.C. Pairings Owen/Oc, main characters: Owen, Dr. Grant, Blue, Delta, Charlie, Echo etc. Jurassic World @ Colin Trevorrow


Barry noticed that Owen was fuming yet, only this time both Vic, and Claire were the cause of his rage. He could hardly believe his ex Claire had even decided to allow Vic permission into his Raptor cage.  
"Why don't you check on your Raptors?" Barry suggested to his friend Owen "Bet Blue would love to see you" Owen sighed  
"Guess your right" Owen told Barry as he left the main office, and walked across the catwalk above the Raptor enclosure. As he got closer to the cage, he heard a female's voice 'That better not be Claire' Owen thought to himself as he neared the cage. What he saw shocked the heck out of him standing down in his Raptor enclosure was a brunette female about five feet three wearing a dark brown pair of knee length shorts, a dark green short sleeve shirt under a dark tanned open vest with a forest green headband, and black tennis shoes. What caught Owen's full attention was that none of his girls were attacking her, they were crowded around her, all eyes were on her

"I'm sure if you told him your alpha would listen Blue" The woman said to his Beta  
'Doubtful you're the only one that can even understand us'-Blue  
"Hmm, well I could talk to him for you"  
'And have him lock you up in the crazy house No!'-Blue  
"I'm not crazy, how many times do people have to hear it, I'm just uniquely gifted"  
' We know'-Charlie  
'You know our alpha has a rep'-Delta That was when the brunette woman laughed a bit, Owen looked down at them very confused now  
"So I've heard guys, he gets around" The Raptors seemed do laugh  
'That he does, but. . .'-Blue The woman cocked her head  
"But what Blue?" She asked the Beta, which seemed to smirk a bit  
'Well, maybe you'd be the one woman to set him straight, you know. Make him a one woman man' Blue  
"Maybe let me think on it girls"  
'Watched. .We are being watched now'-Echo The woman, and the Raptors all looked up at Owen  
"You come here often Miss?" Owen asked me, to which I laughed  
"More, or less" I replied as I pet the female Raptors on the heads as I climbed up the catwalk  
"Who are you?" He asked  
"Murphy, Gemini Murphy, and you?" I asked him  
"Name's Owen Grady"  
"Ah the alpha of the Raptors I take it?" He nodded  
"Wait, how'd you know?" I smirked, curious to find out just how I knew about him; Owen led me back to the Raptor enclosure office, and shut the door, locking it from the inside. After making sure we hadn't been followed, he asked me again, "How do you know about me?" Biting my lower lip  
"I'd have to kill you if I told you"  
"Seriously?" He asked I sighed  
"No one is suppose to know"  
"Know about what?"  
"About me"  
"About how you know about me, I take it?" I nodded  
"You know how you saw me with your Raptors right?"  
"Yeah"  
"To you guys they don't understand you, but. . .To me, well it's different" Owen narrowed his brown eyes as he slowly stood up as he placed his hands on the sides of the wheeled chair, stopping me from getting up if I chose  
"Different how?"  
"Well. . You've heard of Cesar the man that can talk to dogs right?" Owen nodded  
"Yeah, so what about him, what does this have to do with you, and my Raptors?"  
"I can talk to them, and understand them" I lowered my head  
"Who. .Look at me" Owen puts his hand under my chin so I was looking at him "Who else knows?"  
"My older brother, my grandfather, and my still current boss"  
"I see what happens to you if anyone found out?"  
"You mean besides either being killed, or experimented on?" Owen gasped  
"Guess that means I can't have you leaving my side" I gasped as my forest green eyes went wide  
"What, you can't be serious"  
First, I can, and second you said yourself, you'd be killed, or become an experiment, and sense my girls seem to love you, and enjoy your company I can't have who I like, and they love die now can I?" I gulped  
"No guess not"  
"Good that a girl" I rolled my forest green eyes  
"I am not your girl Mr. Grady" He smirked  
"You are if you want to survive"


End file.
